For You
by orangeaddiction
Summary: It was just another normal afternoon with the crew relaxing…or at least that was what Zoro had thought. Little did he know that the cook had something in mind. M for sexual content.


The bright rays of sunlight shone in his eyes, as he shifted into a better position away from the glare of the blazing orb in the blue cloudless sky. His fingers brushed back his green hair, slightly damp and warm from perspiration caused by the heat. Now where did his uchiko ball go? Just as that thought passed his mind as he turned to look around, he spotted the round white powder ball nested in the grass behind him. He got ahold of the tool again and continued polishing his sword.

It was a calm and peaceful afternoon, as the members of the crew enjoyed the beautiful sunny weather. They were nearing an island so the abrupt change in temperature was not unusual. Zoro was currently the only one on the lawn deck of the Sunny, though occasionally Luffy, Usopp, or Chopper would pass by in the middle of their game of tag or hide and seek. Zoro couldn't tell which but it might be a fusion of both. Usopp was currently "it" and walked by Zoro a few times already, searching high and low for the other two players, even going as far as looking into flower pots and other impossible areas for people to hide in. It seemed like the sharpshooter was not getting much luck with his search.

The door to the galley creaked open as the cook brought out a platter of delicately crafted ice cream sundaes; one decorated with orange sauce, mango and tangerine slices; and the other with purple sauce from assorted berries topped with dark chocolate sprinkles. He made his way up to the area above the kitchen, where the girls were currently sunbathing and reading. It didn't take a minute before long rubbery arms wrapped around the main mast, followed by their captain swinging his way towards the top of the galley.

"Sanjiiiiiiii that looks good! Where's mine? Where's mine?" Luffy cried joyfully while Chopper complained that he had ruined their perfect hiding spot. Usopp quickly joined them, boasting that he knew where they were hiding all along but didn't want to ruin their fun immediately, much to a rather shocked yet impressed reindeer.

"You'll get yours in a minute. Just wait, dammit!" the cook snapped, trying to untangle himself from rubbery limbs and ended up kicking the energetic captain towards the railings, which banged loudly from the force of the collision.

Chopper hurriedly ran over to Luffy as the dazed boy stated that he was able to see pieces of meat swirling around his head. The doctor wondered if it was hallucination due to the hot weather or a case of dehydration. Usopp reasonably pointed out that it was probably from the impact of the kick.

Zoro flipped his sword to the other side, the blade gleaming in the sunlight, as he reached for a cloth in his polishing kit to wipe down the blade. Even while focused on his task, he was well aware of what goes on around him on the ship. It was pretty much second nature to him. He would always be ready if something out of the ordinary were to happen. However on relaxing days like this, listening to his nakamas' chatter in the background was something he quite enjoyed.

"Oii Usopp, look! Check out how many I can eat at a time." Luffy's voice could be heard coming from entrance to the kitchen. His quick recovery from before was due to being able to eat his afternoon snack now. Zoro looked up and saw his bubbly captain holding five red popsicles in each hand and stuffed all of them into his wide open mouth, wooden sticks included.

"Ahhhh it's COLD!" he cried with bulging watery eyes.

"Of course it is!" Usopp exclaimed, slapping the coughing boy on the back. Chopper pulled his pink popsicle out of his mouth and laughed at his silly captain.

"You look like you're losing blood though," Usopp pointed out, looking at the mixture of red smeared all over Luffy's face and clothes.

Luffy stretched his arms out while his other two playmates ran around screaming and gigging madly, getting away from the so called "zombie".

Sanji came out of the kitchen with an unamused expression, holding a folding chair under one arm, and a small ice cooler in the other.

"Baka, there's more in the ice box by the mikan trees. Just don't go slobbering around the ship," Sanji informed, clearly disgusted by Luffy's red puddle of drool and melted ice on the wooden planks.

"Ohhh let's see who can eat the most in five minutes!" Luffy proposed, eyes twinkling from his random brilliant idea. Usopp and Chopper followed excitedly behind, with the Sharpshooter already declaring that he was known as the fastest frozen dessert eater in East Blue and could eat up to two thousand desserts in an hour. Many people from around the world came to challenge him back in his hometown but after hundreds of victories, he had to refuse further challengers politely, since there were way too many of them and they would have wasted their time in going up against the Great Usopp.

Zoro smiled softly at their excitement. Usopp would have to beat Luffy first in order for his story to be true. This was an eating contest they were talking about after all. He held the blade up again to examine it and noticed the cook unfolding the lawn chair, setting it near the mast. Sanji then picked up the cooler from the ground and climbed the stairs to the crow's nest, most likely delivering a treat up to Franky who was on watch. The blonde made his way down after a few seconds, jumped down to the lawn, and walked towards the chair he'd set up.

The first thing that confused Zoro was why the shitty cook even bothered to bring out a lawn chair. He didn't even sun bathe as far as Zoro knew, always caring about his skin and making sure he didn't get sun burnt. His skin gets irritated easily if he stayed under the sun for too long. The second puzzling thing was that he was the only one that didn't receive any afternoon snack yet—not that he cared of course since the cook knew he didn't like sweets that much. But he would usually bring something for him to drink. A cool drink did sound like a good idea right now, but Zoro could just go ahead and get some himself from the stash in the kitchen.

He shrugged it off, placing a few drops of oil on a cloth and carefully wiped the blade evenly. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the blond had placed the cooler back down by the chair and toed off his shoes. Zoro set the oil cloth down and reached for a clean one to wipe away the excess oil thoroughly. As he looked up again, the blonde had removed his shirt and draped it on the metal arm rest of the chair. So he really was going to sun bathe. Well this was new. Not that he was complaining or anything. He wouldn't mind appreciating the view while he cleaned his swords.

The cook bent down and retrieved something from the cooler. After shutting the lid, he climbed onto his lawn chair and began unwrapping the object—revealing a green popsicle.

What—that was clearly supposed to be for him wasn't it? Since everyone else on the ship got a treat in their favorite color. But why was he the one that—

Sanji's tongue darted out and gave the tip an experimental lick, his expression thoughtful as he mentally critiqued his creation. He smiled softly, clearly satisfied with the taste and brought his lips to the popsicle to give it a tender kiss.

What the fuck was the cook playing at? Zoro continued to wipe his sword distractingly as he watched the scene unfold before him. The blond slowly licked up the side of the long frozen treat. His pink tongue swirled the tip playfully, then took more than two thirds of the green ice into his mouth.

That was not how you eat a popsicle. Zoro could feel his heart speeding up at the food porn displayed in front of him. The blond hadn't even looked his way since he brought the chair out. His eyes have now fluttered shut as he slid the popsicle—which he bet was something _entirely_ different in the perverted cook's mind—in and out of his mouth. No one sucks on frozen snacks with such lewd expressions and enthusiasm.

Sanji opened his eyes and lapped up the trickles of melted liquid off the sides and licked his lips. He then continued his love making with the stick of ice, this time a set rhythm with each slide. Zoro watched with his mouth agape as he wondered if it was okay to be jealous of a popsicle. He had now stopped wiping his blade completely. Coincidentally, the action reminded him of his one particular sword that had awoken, aching for some sort of friction. The cook slid the popsicle out of his mouth slowly and tapped the tip to his plump lips, now red, glossy and wet from the repetitive actions and coldness of the ice. He paused for a few seconds and with a gleam in his eyes, flopped himself over onto his stomach. He took the green ice back into his mouth again—this time bobbing his head up and down the smooth ice in a quicker pace.

Zoro swallowed the saliva built up in his mouth and sheathed his sword back into its hilt with a clang. He'd had enough of this damn teasing. He couldn't even continue with his sword cleaning while being this distracted! Hell, he might accidentally cut himself in the process if he continued. The cook must have sensed his movements of getting up from the lawn and making his way over, but the blond gave no sign of such knowledge and kept sucking on the popsicle obscenely like he had never tasted anything like it before. He had flipped himself onto his back again, with his legs stretched out elegantly and his head slightly tilted back, exposing his long neck.

The blond was clearly feigning ignorance as Zoro approached him. When he didn't look up, the swordsman cleared his throat, signaling his presence. Sanji paused in his sexy time with the popsicle and looked up with the piece of ice still in his mouth, one eyebrow arched in question. He slowly slid the frozen treat out of his mouth with a slurp and licked his lips.

"What?" the blond asked nonchalantly.

Being up close now, Zoro realized to his horror that the popsicle was almost the exact same shape and length as his own damn cock. Of course it was a lot smoother and rounder at the tip, and the wrong color—but still! He wondered just how obsessed the cook was about his dick. Did he measure him or something when he didn't notice? The thought of that actually fueled his growing hard-on.

The swordsman simply pointed to the popsicle like it was all its fault.

Sanji eyed the frozen stick for a moment and looked back up. "This?" he asked casually, "You want one? I thought you weren't into sweet things."

Zoro could have sworn he saw the cook's lips twitch like he was trying not to smile or laugh.

Eyebrow twitching in irritation, Zoro glared at his lover. "Very funny, shit cook. If you wanted to do it, you could have just asked."

Sanji paused at the words and their implication. Finally giving up the innocent act, he smiled devilishly. "Oh but it's more fun this way," he chuckled, tapping the said piece of ice to his lips playfully.

"You and your sick fantasies," Zoro sighed, settling himself down on the edge of the chair and took the popsicle from Sanji's hand.

"Wh—" Before the blond could get the word out, Zoro shoved the popsicle into Sanji's mouth in one swift motion. The blond let out a muffled squeak in surprise. Zoro started sliding the green stick in and out of Sanji's mouth as he ran his fingers lightly up the cook's calves to the back of his knee, playing with the sensitive nerves there. The cook had a smug look on his face and was staring intently at the swordsman's hands, anticipating where this was leading to.

Zoro took in the soft creamy skin of the blonde's exposed torso, which was even lighter now under the blazing sunlight, almost giving it an angelic glow. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin and some were trapped between the ripples of his defined muscles. Zoro shifted closer to the blond and planted soft kisses on the delicious looking pectorals, brushing his lips up to the man's collar bone. Sanji let out a soft moan and tried not to tilt his head back further, least he choked on the ice still in his mouth. Zoro continued his journey up towards the cook's neck and licked at his jugular to the curve of his chin. That was a sensitive spot for the cook and he nevertheless let out a whine at the action, body jerking in the chair. Zoro slid the popsicle out of the other's mouth, a thick string of saliva sliding out along with it, which smeared his lips and chin. The blond gave a small cough as he panted for air, relieved from the prolonged intrusion in his mouth. Zoro let the cook rest and catch his breath as he trailed the dripping wet popsicle down the middle of the other man's chest, drawing random patterns on his skin. Sanji shivered from the icy touch and cleared his throat, remembering that he could now speak.

"Who's the sick bastard now?" he spat, voice rumbling and thick with phlegm.

Zoro smirked cockily back at him and shoved the stick back into the other's mouth. The cook was right. This was a lot of fun. He gradually sped up his thrusts, admiring the way the ice slid smoothly in and out of moist lips. His brain imagined the same action being done to his cock and couldn't help a soft groan escaping his lips from the lewd image.

Sanji slowly smiled around the piece of ice. He knew what was going on in Zoro's mind and took pleasure in knowing how he was affecting the swordsman.

Zoro in turn increased his pace, wiping away the smile from the cook's face as half lidded eyes peered up at him lustfully. The speed had now made the ice melt faster and the sticky liquid started running down the blonde's chin in shiny trails onto his neck and the dip of his clavicle. The erotic display had Zoro pulling the ice out swiftly to kiss the blond, tongue lapping up the wetness and sliding into the juicy mouth hungrily. He could taste a hint of cigarette along with a strong flavor of matcha and green melon. It was indeed not bad for a sweet dessert. Tasting it from Sanji made it even better. The cook's mouth was heavenly and cool from the ice, perfect for the hot weather. Sanji slid his tongue along the roof of the swordsman's mouth and sucked on Zoro's bottom lip. The kiss was sloppy, messy, and sticky from their heated enthusiasm.

Sanji whined as Zoro pulled away and plugged the ice back into his mouth. Zoro kissed his way down to his navel, licking up trails of green liquid drizzled on the body. The cook was panting heavily and kept lifting his hip up wantonly. Zoro could see that a bulge had formed on the other's shorts. He kept his hands on the blonde's waist and thigh to keep him from thrashing around too much. He planted open mouthed kisses and licks up his chest and swirled his tongue at the hard bud of a nipple. Zoro bit on the sensitive spot and heard a crunch. Something thumped on his head softly and rolled to the ground. He looked up curiously and found that the cook had bitten the popsicle in half from his arousal and started chewing on what was left in his mouth in a daze.

"Let's go inside," Sanji suggested after he swallowed.

Zoro nodded in agreement and got up eagerly to follow the cook inside the kitchen. Both of them unaware of how suspiciously quiet it had gotten on the ship.


End file.
